


Need

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cock Ring, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: All Thor wants is to finish.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - orgasm denial.
> 
> (Day 3 was actually edgeplay, and it was my intention to write that, then it turned into orgasm denial. Luckily, orgasm denial is a prompt for another day, so I can switch the days)

Thor wants to cum. He wants to cum so badly. Loki had put a cock ring on him who knows when, and he has been teasing him ever since. 

There is a vibrator shoved up his ass that is both too thick and not thick enough, and Loki is messing with the settings incessantly, his fingers never seem to leave the endless buttons on the control connected to the vibrator. 

Thor is desperate for any type of friction, and he would get it if only his hands weren't tied behind his back with an insufferable green ribbon. Loki had smirked putting it on, had told Thor he looked so good with the green against his skin. Thor took the compliment with little grace, he had moaned and almost begged Loki to put his hand somewhere else.

"Remember, Thor, you can cum whenever you'd like," Loki says, and he presses another button that makes the thing shoved up his ass vibrate harder, directly onto his prostrate. Thor makes a high pitched noise instead of glaring at Loki like he wants to, and he hears Loki chuckle from the chair he sits on with legs crossed. He is wearing as little fabric as he can without being naked, and it's torturing Thor. All Thor wants is to take Loki's flesh into his mouth and bruise it all up, and he wants to finish all over him.

His cock jumps at the thought, and he doesn't even attempt to keep the noise that leaves him. Loki presses another button that slows down the vibrations, and Thor humps the air in a pathetic attempt to get the feeling of it back. 

"This is bordering on cruel," Thor says through clenched teeth. He hears Loki's feet meet the floor and make their way towards Thor. They're loud and they echo across the room, and for some reason the sound ringing in his ears makes his cock twitch. The prospect of Loki so much as running a finger across his neck is almost too much for him.

Loki stops in front of Thor until all Thor can focus on are his boots, then Thor looks up at him with pleading eyes. His fingers meet Thor's chin and he gently rubs his fingers across the stubble. Thor leans into the touch. Loki delicately pulls his chin up and meets Thor's gaze. 

"I am not preventing your finish," Loki says. Thor whines from deep in his throat. 

"Then unbind me." 

Loki does no such thing. He brings himself to Thor's level as he removes his fingers from Thor's chin. He is squatting now, and Thor cannot help but notice the way his robe stops covering his crotch. His cock is flush against his stomach and leaking at the tip. Thor almost licks his lips. 

Loki's fingers find his chin again and he coaxes  Thor's lips to his own. The kiss is soft, and it manages to distract Thor enough that he doesn't notice when Loki's nimble fingers go to the base of his cock and slowly start to relax the ring around it. It comes off with little resistance, and Thor tucks himself into Loki's neck, sighs with upmost relief. 

Then Loki presses a button again and Thor's back arches with his pleasure. Loki starts to jerk Thor off with delicate strokes, but it's already so much for him. He pants into Loki's neck, and Loki shudders at the feeling. 

Thor has been waiting hours for this moment. He is exhausted and his stomach rolls with his pleasure. 

The vibrator picks up speed, and Loki palms the base of it out of Thor. He shoves it back in roughly and Thor practically screams from the feeling.  

Loki's pace picks up, and his teeth find Thor's ear. The scrape of them against his ear and being fucked and jerked at the same time pushes Thor so far over the edge that he can't even see it anymore.  He yells into Loki's ear as he comes, the cum makes a streak that flighs high.

He doesn't know how long he is left helpless as he cums all over his chest and Loki's hand, but when he finally finishes he can't be bothered to keep himself upright. He falls onto the cold floor, and it feels absolutely amazing on his face that is entirely too hot. 

The vibrator is still buzzing away inside him, but he can't bring it in himself to truly care. The ground and how cold it is is all he can care about. 

Loki grunts above him and Thor realizes Loki is now stood at his full height. He can't see what Loki is doing, but by the sounds he is making Thor can tell he is desperately jerking himself off. Suddenly, Thor hopes that Loki will finish on him. He wants to feel Loki's release on his back, wants it to burn on his already blasting hot skin. 

Loki seems to read Thor's thoughts, and he finishes on Thor. It is aimed to go mostly in his hair, but Thor cannot complain. He had gotten his wish. Besides, he needs a shower no matter what. 

Loki lets out one last grunt and then he stills for a long moment, before carefully untieing Thor's hands. Thor sits up and brings his hands to the front of him where he can rub at his sore wrists. 

"Sleep," Loki says, and Thor can't help but agree, after he gets the still-on vibrator out of his ass.


End file.
